


Many Happy Returns : Happy Birthday Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

by Johnlockthedoors



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockthedoors/pseuds/Johnlockthedoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nerdy poem I wrote for Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's birthday. I adore Sherlock and wanted to show the world. I hope you all like this and it doesn't sound too cheesy or wonky or anything. Anyway, enjoy. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns : Happy Birthday Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

**_A man sat one night_ **

**_with a story in his head_ **

**_he put pen to paper_ **

**_and forged a legend, instead_ **

 

**_One night in 1886_ ** **_**_  
_ ** _ **

**_to Ward Lock & Co_**

**_**_on November the 20th_ ** _ **

**_**_**_**_your first story was sold_ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

 

**_You got great reviews_ **

**_but something went wrong_ **

**_There was a falling out_ **

**_and you moved on_ **

 

**_You continued to write_ **

**_for this mad man in a hat_ **

**_with a pipe and a friend_ **

**_with a cane and a flat_ **

 

**_Everyone loved you_ **

**_and the stories you told_ **

**_They were an escape_ **

**_for the young and the old_ **

 

**_The story only grew_ **

**_and your time became tight_ **

**_You thought of ending it_ **

**_and you slew him one night_ **

 

**_Your fans were crying_ **

**_as their hero lie dead_ **

**_You broke their hearts_ **

**_and a challenge was met_ **

 

**_The fans wore a garment_ **

**_a black armband that said_ **

**_I Believe in Sherlock Holmes_ **

**_they wanted him back from the dead_ **

 

**_You waited and wondered_ **

**_Is it worth it to you?_ **

**_To bring back the sleuth_ **

**_For a story or two?_ **

 

**_And so ten years later_ **

**_you made up your mind_ **

**_The Hounds of Baskervilles_ **

**_our hero, alive!!_ **

 

**_Though set in the past_ **

**_before the Reichenbach falls_ **

**_Your fans were ever grateful_ **

**_you were met with applause_ **

 

**_You continued to write_ **

**_even told us why_ **

**_the hero we adored_ **

**_just had to die_ **

 

**_You wrote many a story_ **

**_after his resurrection_ **

**_You became famous_ **

**_beyond recollection_ **

 

**_One hundred and twenty eight_ **

**_that's how many years it took_ **

**_and we still sit, watch and talk_ **

**_about that man in your book_ **

 

**_There are stories and movies_ **

**_televison series' and more_ **

**_to show the appreciation_ **

**_we feel deep down to our core_ **

 

**_People wear tee shirts_ **

**_Belstaffs and deer stalkers_ **

**_They are still telling people_ **

**_that they love Holmes and Watson_ **

 

**_Words cannot express_ **

**_but I will try, if I can_ **

**_Dear Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_ **

**_You've created 'more than a man'_ **

 

**_A classic tale told one night_ **

**_because a man had an idea_ **

**_written down on paper_ **

**_then sold to the media_ **

 

**_A man with a problem_ **

**_and a friend dedicated and true_ **

**_Ready and willing_ **

**_to run London, with you_ **

 

**_Fascinating, Mr. Holmes_ **

**_Watson would say with a grin_ **

**_Elementary, Dear Watson_ **

**_Was your reply to him_ **

 

**_Always passionate and clever_ **

**_The Game's always on!_ **

**_Never a dull moment_ **

**_with Sherlock and John!_ **

 

**_Between the wit and intelligence_ **

**_and the deductions and skill_ **

**_Doyle, you may not love him_ **

**_but your fans always will_ **

 

**_So, Happy Birthday, Arthur_ **

**_and many happy returns_ **

**_of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson_ **

**_you will live on in their words_ **

 


End file.
